The Rise of Darkness
by Gohanfave
Summary: One month after the Cell Games, Gohan is still in mourning. One night, while he sleeps he merges with his other side. Now Gohan is more saiyan-like and would do anything he sets his mind to. See what happens when he is out for revenge on someone who did him wrong. But how does he end up in space? Dark Gohan Fic!
1. Chapter 1: The Merge

"Talk"

'Thought'

'**Telepathy'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Chapter One**

One month.

One month since that tragic day when Goku sacrificed himself to save the planet. Everyone had taken it pretty hard, after all, the one that they all had in common was Goku. If it wasn't for him most them wouldn't even know each other.

But no one took it as hard as his beloved wife, now widow, Chichi, and their only-for now- son, Gohan. For the first two weeks after that day the main activity in the Son residence was crying. They cried all the time, with the only rest being when they are eating or asleep, but once that is done they cry again. Just two weeks ago, Chichi's well of tears dried up and she began her normal routine again. But this was not so for Gohan, after Chichi became somewhat normal, she noticed that he seemed to be crying even more and this worried her. But it all ends tonight.

Gohan was in his bed in his cold, dark, lonely room. He was doing his favorite hobby as of late; crying himself to sleep. As he was doing this he was thinking:

'Why? Why did you leave us? Don't you know we need you,' He thought, 'But then again, why would you want to be around me, the person who killed you, anyway? This is all my fault! All my fault.'

Gohan opened his eyes to find that he was no longer in his room, he was heaven knows where, but another place void of light.

'Hello' He called out to the darkness, 'Is anybody there?'

'**If you had used your senses, you would have known that I was right behind,' **He heard a voice say. A voice that sounded so familiar, he felt it was his own. Quickly he turned around to see the last face he expected; his.

'Who are you?' Gohan asked.

'**Isn't it obvious? I'm you, well you saiyan side that is.' **He said, before muttering something about 'baka humans' or in his case 'baka human counterparts'.

After the mild shock died, Gohan took the time to look the being in front of him over. Upon doing so, he found that the being, although looking exactly like him, was wearing the same gi he did at the Cell games, only this one was black along with the shoes but the wristbands and sash were still the original red. He also noticed that he was in his super saiyan two state, but instead of the brilliant gold that usually came with the transformations, his was silver and in the place of the light teal eyes were eyes of crimson red.

'Ok, so where am I and why am I here?' Gohan questioned.

'**You are in your mind and I brought you here because I'm tired of your annoying wailing over the death of that baka Kakarot.' **(Remember it's his saiyan side) Gohan's other half stated.

Not wanting to end up in a pointless bicker with himself about his father, Gohan simply asked with an annoyed tone, 'Ok, so how does bringing me here help you?'

'**Simple, I want us to merge, become one in mind as we are in body,' **He said, then elaborated,** 'No more dominant sides, no more fight for dominance, we'll be able to control all our hidden powers as we can our first super saiyan state, which will make us much stronger, and trust me, the extent of our hidden powers go way beyond the power of a super saiyan two. So, will you do it?'**

'Uh… sure, why not, it's not like you're asking me to kill my friends and family or anything, I'm in,' Gohan stated, before asking, 'So, uh… what do I have to do?'

'**Just place your hand on my chest, I will do the same and then we both power up but channel some that energy to the hand on my chest, got it?**' His other side explained, and then asked.

'Got it,' Gohan said,'Ok, here goes.'He then followed the procedure as his saiyan side had explained, and soon he saw a bright light…

Done. Finally! now that my work is, it's your turn. Don't worry I only want you do one thing:

**R E!**

** E S**

** V A**

** I E**

** E L**

** W P**


	2. Chapter 2: Plan For Revenge

"Talk"

'Think'

**'telepathy'**

**Plan for Revenge**

Gohan opened his eyes to find that he was back in his room and the place was bright. He turned his head to the alarm clock to check the time. 7:10 blinked in bold red on the digital clock. He got up from his bed and proceeded to make his way out of his room towards the bathroom.

Once there, he went to the sink and began his normal daily routine beginning with brushing his teeth. After he finished, he stripped himself of his clothing and got into the shower to take a long, hot and well needed bath. It was well needed not because he stank or anything, but because his muscles ached from the in-activeness of the past month, and the hot water would definitely loosen them up a bit.

After an hour in the shower, Gohan finally felt refreshed enough to start to new day. Coming out from the shower he grabbed his towel and began to dry off. Sure he could have just done it with his ki, but he wanted to loosen up his muscles just a little more and activity would be the best way to do it, rather than just standing under the shower for an hour. After he was completely dry, Gohan scanned himself to make sure that he was. After checking the front and being satisfied with his work, Gohan turned around to inspect his other side, he was dry but what the other thing he saw though caught him completely off guard.

Behind him, was not a furry, fuzzy, brown tail, which he hasn't seen for years- about six- but a furry, black tail with only the base being brown. The thing that was most shocking about it though was the tip. The tip of his tail was the bloodiest, vermilion he had ever seen, and remembering that this was after his shower, he realized that it was not the blood from when it ripped through his skin. Luckily, this new color only took up the first three layers of fur and with its dark color, can easily be mistaken for black in some angles.

Deciding to deliberate more on the situation later, Gohan went to his room, put some clothes on and want downstairs, remembering to wrap his tail around his waist to be out of sight of his mother. As Gohan walked into the living, he greeted his mother, but she was too engrossed with something on the television that she didn't hear him. Deciding to discover what could have caught his mother's attention so much that it required her to be completely unaware of her surrounding; Gohan sat next to her on the couch and began watching as well.

On the television, was a big, burly, very hairy man with an afro talking conceitedly about himself being the best. Listening to the man talk, were several, supposed fans and the press waiting to ask questions. After his 'speech', the press began to question him, everyone wanting to have theirs answered.

"Mr. Satan, can you fully explain to us what went down at the Cell Games after the camera went down, many of us are still unclear as to what happened?" one reporter asked.

The man, now identified as Hercule Satan, stared at the reporter for a long time, as if in disbelief, making the said reporter flinch away from the Champ's gaze. Then, all of a sudden, "What's there to not understand!? Cell and all those other guys at the Cell games were friends, tricksters, wanting to take over the world through fear, but of course they didn't count that I, Hercule Satan, would stem up to the challenge and beat Cell with one punch, BWAHAHAHAHA!" Hercule exclaimed.

"Mr. Satan, do you know who any of those guys from the Cell Games are?" asked another reporter.

"Well yeah, actually, I recognized that guy that went after me after my slip as Son Goku the former W.M.A.T. Champion, and some of those other guys that were with him then were at the Cell Games too, like that short guy, ah what's his name, oh yeah Krillin Chestnut and there was also Yamcha, the Baseball player, I found out he used to be into martial arts and then there's the champion before Goku, that Tien guy, but that's not the worst, not only did they cheat the tournament and robbed the people of their money, but I found out that they were also friends with the demon king, piccolo, who Goku supposedly beat many years ago." Hercule explained, listing all the people he recognized and searched the internet to identify.

"But what about the little boy and that purple haired teen?" the same reporter asked.

"Oh, ah, I think the boy was Goku's son, since they look so much alike, but I don't know about the purple haired guy." Hercule responded, and as an after thought he added, "Poor kid, born in to a trickster family, to think he could have done something good with his life, luckily, for my daughter, he was able to be born from a family of strong, heroic fighters, right sweet-pea?"

The girl, sitting slightly to the left of Hercule, sighed and nodded her head, "yes, daddy", she stated. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later. These days he always seemed to be comparing her with Goku's son.

* * *

**Son Residence**

Gohan was livid, he was angry ever since the big buffoon said that he and Cell, the thing whose very name makes his blood boil, friends. Then Hercule started listing all his friends' names, exposing to the world's wrath and calling them tricksters. Ever since then then Gohan had been subconsciously thinking of a way to get revenge on the fraud on the screen, all the while still listening the press conference. After a while he heard Hercule talking about him, which fully brought him back into the real world. After mention his daughter and the camera flashed to her for a moment some thing clicked in Gohan's head. It was a feeling of a complete epiphany. In his stomach, though, Gohan felt a total conflict in emotion. One part of him was warm, and he felt like he had butterflies in them, but on the other it was cold, dark and dripping with mischief. Gohan felt like Vegeta right now.

Speaking of Vegeta, Gohan wondered how he was fairing with Hercules accusations. Stretching his senses, Gohan tensed a little when he felt Vegeta's ki heading straight for Hercules. Thinking fast, Gohan telepathically contacted Vegeta.

'**Vegeta, stop right now." Gohan all but ordered the prince.**

"**Why should I, brat." Vegeta asked, sounding annoyed.**

'**First off, don't you ever call me brat again or you'll regret it, and secondly, stop, because if someone is to be tortured they need to be alive and knowing you, he'll be dead in less than five minutes.' Gohan said through the link.**

"**Br-Gohan, what are you talking about?" Vegeta inquired.**

'**Idiot, I'm saying that I'm planning on making the rest of his life miserable.' Gohan says, with a saiyanesque smirk.**

"**Hmm, fine, I'll leave him alone." Vegeta said. "But don't-"**

'**Shut up!' Gohan cut him off, before closing the link.**

Gohan came back to the present to find the press conference finished and his mother trying to gain his attention.

"Gohan, are you alright, I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes now." Chichi asked her son, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just talking to Vegeta." Gohan replied.

"Oh, he was about to go beat up Hercule, wasn't he?" she asked knowingly.

"No, more like kill him." Gohan said.

"Ugh, that man, I don't know how Bulma puts up with him." Chichi stated, more to herself than her son.

"Anyhow, mom, I'm going to train." Gohan said. 'And plan for the buffoon's doom' he silently added.

"Wh-what?" Chichi asked stupefied, because just the day before, Gohan was still grieving hard with no sign of letting up soon.

"I said I'm going to train." he repeated, a little peeved. Just then a loud growl could be heard coming from his stomach. "Umm, after I get something to eat." He quickly stated, before rushing to the kitchen.

Chichi just burst into a fit of laughter at her son's predicament. She soon follows after him to take out his already made breakfast from the oven where it was being kept warm.

**A/N: Next chapter, Gohan's plan comes to the light, but I war you, not fully. Now what I would really like from you lovely readers, or for the guys, first-rate readers, is for you to click the tab at the bottom and (drumroll) REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Tail's Trials

A Tail's Trials

Chichi let out a sigh she placed the last of the dishes into the wares rack. It's been a month since her son's mysterious pull through from his depressed state and once again, she was alone because all he seems to care about since then is train. Oh, how she hated that word. The more often he trains, the less work he gets done and he afraid that he'll fall behind.

At the moment she was the only person in the house as her son was at Capsule Corp. training with Vegeta, again. He's been going there a lot more often than not and she's afraid that that 'awful' man would corrupt her 'baby'.

"I hope he comes home soon he has a lot of work to catch up on." She stated to herself, "Oh, I know, I'll just take the work to him, why didn't I think of that sooner, he could have caught up already." And with that plan in mind, the Son matron made her way to Capsule Corp.

* * *

The GR door slid open to reveal a battered bruised Vegeta and a Gohan looking no worse for wear. Vegeta and Gohan had just finished a brutal sparring session and had both received damage, though Gohan's was minor, naturally.

"So, Vegeta, what do we do now?" asked Gohan, bored out of his mind. That spar was nothing compared to what he went through with Cell and he was itching for a chance to get stronger.

"Well, now that I've beaten the hell out of you, we can discuss our plan for the baboon." Vegeta said, referring to an afro headed fraud that all the Z-fighters hate.

"Good idea, but I'm hungry so let's eat first." Gohan said before walking ahead of Vegeta. Just then, Vegeta noticed something black and furry around Gohan's waist.

"What is that, br-Gohan?" Vegeta asked, remembering Gohan's threat about calling him 'brat', which Vegeta knew was all but empty.

"What's what Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"That thing around your waist is what!" Vegeta shouted.

"Oh, it's my tail." Gohan said nonchalantly.

"Your what, your tail, how could you have your tail, let me see that." Vegeta went up to him and gently grabbed his tail. "What? Why does it have three colors, did you die it?"

"Do I look the kind of person to DIE their TAIL!?" Gohan asked rhetorically.

"You're the son of Kakarot; I wouldn't put anything past you." Vegeta stated.

"I'm not an idiot, Vegeta!" Gohan shouted. Just then Vegeta decided to have a little fun with him and began to tighten his grip in Gohan's tail.

Instead of the reaction Vegeta expected- Gohan going limp and infinitely weaker than him- Gohan's tail just wrapped its tip around Vegeta's hand until the pain became too much and he let go. After being released the tail then double slapped Vegeta and made its way back around Gohan's waist.

"What? You've been training your tail?" Vegeta questioned, stunned.

"No, I didn't die it or train it, it had those characteristic ever since it grew back." Gohan stated.

"What? Impossible!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"You're getting annoying with all those 'what's'" Gohan stated, matter-of-factly.

"Whatever, it's too dangerous for you to have." Vegeta said with a slight smirk.

"No, I am not getting rid of it, this time, it's staying." Gohan said.

"Oh? And what your mother finds out? Vegeta asked.

"I don't care if she finds out; she is not going to take it off this time." Gohan said. Just then intercom cracked to life and the voice of a very familiar harpy, in Vegeta's standard was heard.

"Hello? Bulma, Gohan, open up, I need to give Gohan his books so he can study." Chichi said

"Chi, I'm on my way just hold on a bit." They heard Bulma's voice say.

"Ha! Looks like she's going to find out after all, brat." Vegeta was then sent flying into the door of the GR. When he got up, he realized his face and gut hurt pretty badly. "What was that for!?" he demanded.

"Calling me 'brat'." Gohan stated, coolly.

"Grrr" Vegeta growl before he was interrupted by the presence of the two women.

"Where are they? Oh, Gohan, come on its time for you to do you studies." Chichi said.

Gohan, who had a slight smirk on his face, responded, "I already did my studies. Did you even look through the book?"

"Huh?" Chichi asked numbly. After a few seconds, she caught herself and opened the book to look through it. What she saw had her shell-shocked, "Huh, all these are done but you haven't even learnt some of these things yet."

"What can I say, I'm full of many surprises." Gohan said. He knew that sooner or later his mother would find a way to keep him from training, so one night he stayed up and finished the books that were assigned to him. Apparently, his saiyan side had all the information of Kakarot stored in his memory, even though Kakarot lost his and became Goku way before he was born and Kakarot knew all this. 'I guess he was supposed to turn out a genius' Gohan had thought. He then snorted 'some genius he turned out to be'.

The reason why his mother didn't know about this though was because he showed no signs of fatigue the next morning. What he did was, he put his tail into the air to absorb blutz waves from the moon visible out side his window. These waves were mostly absorbed by the red part of his tail which gave him the ability to convert the waves into energy the body can use to sustain itself, an ability he discovered the day after his tail grew back.

"Oh, well, it looks like I need to get new books," Chichi said, "Hey, Bulma, how about we to the mall to get Goh-" She cut herself off when she looked up and saw a black fuzzy thing swishing back and forth behind her son. "Gohan, what's that?" Chichi asked, terrified.

"It's my tail!" Gohan said, peeved. He knew what she was talking about without having to ask the same question he did Vegeta.

"What!?" Chichi shrieked, "Bulma, go get me a knife." After that 'request' Bulma ran off to the kitchen.

"No, I'm keeping my tail this time." Gohan said.

"Oh, no you're not, mister!" Chichi shouted. Just then, Bulma ran back in with the knife in hand.

"Chichi, here." She said handing Chichi the knife. "Vegeta, hold him down."

"Gladly," Vegeta replied, smirking all the while.

After making sure her son was held securely by Vegeta, Chichi came up to the pair, knife in hand, planning to remove the extra appendage, by human standard, from her son. After then minutes, Chichi was tired and the knife didn't even penetrate the skin.

"What happened? Why isn't your getting cut? Chichi asked, confused.

"Because it not possible. The brown part of my tail is like saiyan proof super glue. Not even I can take it of if I wanted to." He explained.

When Gohan said brown part, it dawned on Chichi that his tail was not the same color it used to be. "Gohan, why is you tail black?" she inquired.

"I don't know, okay, I just woke up that morning and found my tail with these colors. I have no idea of their significance." Gohan said, aggravated.

"Oh, well, I give up." Chichi relented, "It doesn't make sense trying to get something of that just simply can't."

This shocked everyone as they all new Chichi was not the one to reason.

"Mom, are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, annoyed.

"Yep, something ='s definitely up with her." Bulma stated. "Come on Chi we have a lot of testing to do." She said, walking up to Chichi and dragging her to the lab, Chichi protesting the whole way.

"So, br-Gohan, now can you tell me what you have in mind for the baboon." Vegeta asked.

"I told you, let's eat first, I'm starving." Gohan said. Just afterwards his stomach let out a loud growl.

* * *

After their twenty-course lunch Gohan and Vegeta went to the living room to discuss their plan for torturing Hercule, while the women were still in the lab doing all sorts of tests on the Son matron.

"So, what's your plan?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm not quite yet, but I do know that I want it to involve that girl that's always with him on TV, since she must be important to him, but first, I want to know who she really is." Gohan stated his plans outlines to Vegeta.

"Hmmm. Good idea: a mental bashing before his physical one and his utter humiliation, by me. But the question is when is that going to happen?" Vegeta said, musing over what was just relayed to him.

"I have an idea; the World Martial Arts Tournament seven years from now." Gohan said.

"That long, why?" Vegeta asked, not liking having to wait that long.

"Because I want to turn the girl against him as well before he gets what he deserves." Gohan stated, slyly.

"Hah, you really have thought this through haven't you?" Vegeta asked, knowingly.

"No, if I had then I would have had everything planned out by now." Gohan said.

With those word the conversation ended and to two saiyans went back to the GR to spar, came out ate and then just sat around in the living room doing nothing but maybe watch television, listen to the radio, which they decided never to do again because the statics hurt their enhanced sense of hearing, or just sit around and think about life.

* * *

They did this until; finally, the women walked back into the room both looking solemn from what they found out. Sensing their presence the two saiyans turned to face the women.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Gohan asked concerned for his mother.

"What's wrong with the harpy, Woman?" Vegeta asked his mate.

"Vegeta my name is Bulma, B-U-L-M-A, not Woman, but anyway…" Bulma cut herself off and her voice trailed off. Then both women started to look giddy and began to jump up and down in excitement. This scene really confused the two saiyans in front of them. Weren't they supposed to be sad?

"Gohan, I'm pregnant!" Chichi exclaimed with glee.

**A/N: Well, you know what to do.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pain of the Six

"Talk"

'Thought'

"**Telepathy"/'Telepathy'**

**Pain of the Six**

"You're what!?" Gohan exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant." Chichi stated with mirth. At that moment, Gohan did something he hadn't done since before the Cell Games. He smiled.

"This is great!" he cheered. "Finally I get a brother or sister I can 'play' with."

"I'm glad you're happy Gohan because you'll be busy taking care of me for the next six months." Chichi said. At this, Gohan's smile faded. "And you won't be able to spar with Vegeta." Now he was getting annoyed.

'I can't believe it. She found a way to keep me from training. And it was only by chance too. Uhg, I need a way out of this.' Gohan thought. After mulling around for a few minutes, he got an idea. 'I know!' "Mom, since you're pregnant, how about we move in here for awhile, then we can go back home after the baby's born." He suggested.

"Oh no, I want this baby to a part of the mountains since development, so they'll be a natural when they're born." Chichi stated, missing the entire hidden message.

"I don't know, Chi, Gohan does have a point. Maybe you guys should move in." Bulma said.

"No! This one is growing in the mountains. Gohan was conceived and developed in the Ox-Kingdom castle and look what happened to him; he got kidnapped twice, three if you consider Piccolo and he couldn't even defend himself." Chichi stated, stubbornly.

"Hey, in my defense you wouldn't let dad train me and I got around the mountain fine." Gohan said, defensively.

"Oh, you're right. I'm a bad mother; I stopped my baby from taking care of himself, all I wanted him to do was study. I'm so terrible." Chichi wailed.

'Oh, now she gets it.' Gohan thought while rolling his eyes.

Chichi caught this. "Gohan, don't you roll you eyes at my wailing." Chichi shouted, sounding angry beyond belief.

Gohan blinked. Wasn't his mother and emotional wrecked just a few seconds ago? How can she change so quickly?

Apparently he thought this out loud, and the next this he knew he was soothing a sharp pain at the back of his head. 'What the hell just happened' he thought. He then looked up in time to see the Frying Pan of Doom slip back into his mother's inter-dimensional pocket. "Note to self: destroy all frying pans."

"I don't think I need to tell you what that was for" Chichi stated, calmly. "Now come on, let's go." She was already walking away.

Gohan glared at Bulma for a few seconds for not helping him more and so his mother would here him, sent her a telepathic message:

"**Get me a capsule GR, NOW!"** he ordered.

After shrieking in surprise of the form of communication and tone Gohan took in his words, Bulma scampered off to get the GR.

"Brat, don't speak to my woman like that again!" Vegeta exclaimed. He heard what Gohan said due to the link he and Bulma had because of the bond they shared. The next thing he knew, he was up against the wall, his body overwhelmed with pain and restricted from movement.

"You don't learn do you Vegeta. How about you don't call me 'brat' ever again and I'll think about it. And by the way this is your punishment; I realized that just beating you wouldn't stop you from calling me that, so I ki cuffed you to the wall and placed an unbearable heat around you, so Bulma can't feed you of anything but don't worry, it'll go away when I fall asleep." Gohan said, calmly, which scared Vegeta. "I know, you think I'm turning into a monster or something but I'm merely teaching you a lesson. Your words have consequences, Vegeta, and sometime you have to deal with it." With that he went of to find Bulma to get the capsuled room.

* * *

When Gohan and his mother reached home, the first thing he did was go into the wood at the back of their house and set up the GR. He returned to the small house soon after, not wanting his mother to catch-on on what he was doing.

'How can I need to find a way to be in two places at once?' He mused. 'Oh, I know I could have Tien show me the multiform technique. I'll go tomorrow.'

"Gohan, can you clean the bedrooms." Chichi instructed, kindly.

"Okay, mom." Gohan responded without hesitation because he had a plan that would allow him to train and help his mother.

* * *

The first month was a disaster. Every night Gohan would go to bed exhausted and not wake until six the next morning to begin his training and helping his mother.

True to his word, Gohan went to Tien and was taught how to use the multiform technique. This had its advantages, since it allowed him to train and help his mother. There was one disadvantage, though, and that was what caused Gohan his fatigue; every time he remerged with the clone, he would feel the exhaustion of him, and added to his own exhaustion, this made him even more tired than he already was. Sometimes, the only thing keeping him going was his tail, which absorbed what blutz waves it could from the moon, but since it wasn't full most of the time, it gave less than adequate amount of waves.

Today, the first day of the second month was expected to be the same.

"Gohan, get down here now!" ordered Chichi.

"Auhhh" Gohan whined. He had been up very late the night before simply because every time he slept, he saw that face and it had him admiring and musing about it for hours each time.

What he saw was a face, porcelain in tone, big sapphire eyes, a small nose, and smooth lips all highlighted by shoulder length, black, curly hair, staring at him. he knew exactly who it was, seeing as he saw the face before, outside of his dreams. It was the girl that on TV, the one always with Hercule every time he decided he wanted to bad talk some people, it was the girl who made him have that weird feeling when first saw her, the girl he was supposed to be researching.

At remembering this Gohan shot up with a burst of energy he didn't have at the moment and immediately regretted it. "Auhhh, my head." He moaned. 'Stop spinning' he silently ordered, but it just wouldn't stop. Eventually, after a few minutes, it stopped. "Pheww, some headache." He said to himself.

By this time, Chichi was at the door about to enter, looking pissed; her son will not get away with ignoring her. Her expression, though, made a complete 180, when she saw her son. He looked tired, extremely so, and seemed to have been having a headache, since his head was visibly swinging.

"Gohan, are you okay? Oh, my poor baby." She screamed in concern, running up to him.

"Mooom, not so loud." Gohan managed.

"Oh, you must be exhausted. Here, lie down and go back to sleep? She said in a caring way, only a mother could. She may have been two months pregnant but she'd be damned if she let her hormones blind her of her sons needs.

"No, mom, I'm fine, wh-what did you need?" he asked, groggily.

Chichi frowned at this. "Oh no, mister, go back and lie down, I can take care of everything today, okay, just rest." She said, soothingly.

Not having enough energy to argue, Gohan simply agreed and went back to sleep. Chichi stared at him as he fell asleep only five seconds after he went back to bed. By doing this she got a good look at him. She gasped. How did she not notice this before? Her son looked just horrible.

He had large bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, and it wasn't just because he just woke up, he was pale, far paler than his usual complexion. Seeing his face, she mused that if his eyes were open, the tiredness would have been seen as clear as day. At that moment, Gohan turned over.

His tail.

Chichi stared at the appendage the boy inherited from his father's blood. It was different, she could tell. It looked bleached out. The black now had a white tint to it, as did the brown but far worse. These, though, were nothing compares to the red part of the tail; this park was washed out so much, that the entire section looked baby pink, a sickly color for something that used to be crimson. The color change was not the only thing Chichi noticed about the tail; she noticed that it had shrunk in girth and when she parted the fur, noticed that the skin was wrinkled, looking like a paper that was crushed and not smoothened properly afterwards.

A tear ran down Chichi's face as she realized that she was a cause of her son's current state. Sighing, she turned and went about her business.

* * *

Gohan's eyes snapped open. He looked all around and realized he was in his room. 'Huh, how long have I been out?' He wondered. He actually had a nice rest and enjoyed every bit of it. He got up from bed feeling fully energized and made his was downstairs to the kitchen.

Gohan walked into the kitchen. The sight that greeted him, took him by surprise. In the kitchen on the table was the largest amount of food he had ever seen and upon further inspection, he realized they were all his favorites.

"M-mom, what's…all this?" he hesitantly asked. Chichi spun around from the stove to face her son. Her initial reaction was an audible gasp, and then her features softened.

"Oh, you're finally awake, thank goodness. Have seat, Gohan, food will be done soon." She said, turning back to the pot.

"Mom, why did you cook so much? Are we having guests?" he asked.

"No, Gohan, my mother's intuition told me that you would be waking up soon, and I knew you would be very hungry after you slept so long, so I decided to cook all your favorite stuff." She said, never turning from the stove.

"Oh, thanks, mom, I appreciate it but, how long have I been asleep exactly?" Gohan asked, feeling the hunger stir up in his stomach.

"Oh, you've been asleep for two weeks. I was a little surprised that you woke up so soon, seeing as yesterday, you didn't look any different than you did the day you fell asleep, but it's a good thing I listened to my instincts." She said.

"TWO WEEKS?" Gohan exclaimed. "How can I be sleeping for two weeks? Wait, day was yesterday?" he asked, now processing the rest of the information his mother gave.

"Oh, it was the 21st and you missed the most beautiful full moon of the year. It was so big and bright." She described the moon to him.

"Oh, that moon, wow." He simply stated. 'Well, at least I know how I woke up today when she said I looked bad yesterday.' He thought.

Yes, he had a hunch and even though he wasn't quite sure, his hunch was correct. The moon his mother described to him was the full moon that released more blutz waves than any other in a given year and although many people didn't know it because they weren't saiyans and didn't have tails, that full moon's blutz wave had the most healing power.

'My tail must have probably absorbed the blutz waves needed to get me back to my usual strength.' He then realized something. Gauging his current strength with the one he knew he had before his hibernation, he realized that it was far larger than before. 'Probably what I gained from the fatigue I went through.' He then turned to silently thank his tail for the aid, but when he did he stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened.

'What happened to my tail!?' he shrieked. When he turned around he found that his tail…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Mwuahahaha, cliffy. I want to hair what you think so far and please guys, review. Tell me if I you need anything explained, your favorite parts of the story/chapter (I might add more if you do), or even what you don't like. Feel free to also gives suggestion, I listen to them.**

**Next chapter: Pain of the Six 2**


	5. Chapter 5: Pain of the Six 2

**A/N: hey, guys, I am very sorry about the wait I had computer problems, but I'm back and I'm coming with a vengeance. So, prepare your self 'cause this is going to be a very informative chapter.**

**Pain of the six 2**

'My tail must have probably absorbed the blutz waves needed to get me back to my usual strength.' He then realized something. Gauging his current strength with the one he knew he had before his hibernation, he realized that it was far larger than before. 'Probably what I gained from the fatigue I went through.' He then turned to silently thank his tail for the aid, but when he did he stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened.

'What happened to my tail!?' he shrieked. When he turned around he found that his tail was different. Not much but very noticeable.

His tail, instead of having the usual one-tenth red at the tip, one-tenth brown at the bas and the other eighth-tenths black, it was now evenly divided into one-thirds red, brown and black. At seeing this, the only rational thing Gohan could think of to do was to scream.

"AAAHHHH!" Gohan…well, scream.

"What's wrong!?" Chichi asked, on full alert for her sons well being.

"Mom, my tail, look, it…it's!" Gohan stuttered incoherently.

"Gohan, calm down." Chichi soothed. "Now, what's this about your tail?"

Gohan stopped his ranting, took a breath and said in a smooth clean sentence, "My tail changed." At seeing the confused expression on his mother's face and her mouth opening to ask 'what do you mean?', he decided to elaborate, "The patches on my tail ar larger now. Before they were small, taking up maybe a tenth each, but now, they're the same size as the main colour."

Upon hearing this Chichi's confused face morphed into one of shock. "Did you ask Vegeta about it?" she asked.

"Mom, I just woke up and I've been asleep for two weeks before that…HOW IN THE WORLD COULD I HAVE ASKED VEGETA!" He exclaimed.

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME YOUNG MAN!" Chichi scolded, smashing her son's head in with her frying pan.

"OW…sorry mom. Besides, Vegeta wouldn't know anyhow, he doesn't even know why my tail is the way it is." Gohan informed.

Just then the television in the living room flicked on.

"Gosh, I really need to replace that thing, it comes on when ever it wants and that oaf that took your credit is always on the TV when it does." Chichi fumed.

"Maybe he had the electricians rig the board so that will happen." Gohan rationalized.

Back in the television was the famous exhibit of the world's biggest idiot, Hercule. Once again, he was talking about his battle with Cell and trash talking Gohan, his father and his friends.

At hearing this, Gohan got angry and then remembered what he was supposed to be doing; finding information on the girl that's always with him. And at remembering this, Gohan got up, showered, dressed and left for Capsule Corp. not forgetting to kiss and tell his mother on the way out.

* * *

Upon his arrival at Capsule Corp., Gohan was greeted with a fist to the gut from Vegeta… or at least that's where Vegeta aimed for, but his fist was caught by Gohan.

"I don't have time for this Vegeta, I have use the computer to find information on someone." Gohan said. Without waiting for a response, Gohan shot past Vegeta and was in the computer lab thirty seconds later.

"Let's see…Capsule search…who is the girl with, what is the buffoon's name again?, Hercule on TV?" He typed.

"Bling!" the computer binged.

"Wow, because I'm searching from Capsule Corp., it connected me straight to the WDB!" Gohan exclaimed, looking at the screen filled with information on the girl in question with the top of the page, in bold, saying WORLD DATABASE. "Now, let's see here…okay, so she's his daughter- wait, how could she be his daughter, she looks nothing like him." 'She's beautiful' he heard in his head say. 'Whoa, did I think that?' he thought to himself, while continuing to read.

"She's eleven" 'Hmm, my age.' "4 foot, 1 inch" 'short 'n' nice' "Won the junior tournament, fights crime." 'Mm, feisty, would make a great saiyan.' "She's an only child, single." 'Good, I wouldn't have to beat up anyone and being an only child means that she should mean the world to the oaf.' He continued to read over everything; her likes, dislikes, places she went, places she wants to go and things like that. 'Wow, I have everything I need right here.' "I might as well print these." He said out loud to himself.

On his way out of the room, he ran into Bulma.

"Oh, hey Bulma, how are you?" he asked.

"Gohan? Oh, I'm fine. What were you doing in there?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, I was just looking up some information on someone. Why?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, well you see the company tracker told me somebody was on a computer in the lab and all the workers are out today, so I came to see who the culprit is, but it's only you." Bulma stated.

"Oh, well sorry Bulma. I guess I should have asked instead of having you waste your time coming here." Gohan apologized, feeling the pang in his pride for doing so, but going through with it nonetheless. "But why didn't you have Vegeta come check, I could have been a burglar or something and could've had a gun?" he then inquired.

"Nonsense, Gohan, you don't need to ask. It was just my paranoia and Vegeta's in the GR, you know how his highness is when he's training." Bulma said.

Shaking his head, Gohan looked at Bulma with his brows furrowed and a frown on his face. "Bulma, you could have died. You need to have him on a leash. Threaten him with food or something. You're my father's first friend, heck you're the reason why most of us know each other and why I exist for discovering him."

"Thanks Gohan, those are some really good ideas and I didn't know you thought so highly of me." Bulma said on the brick of tears.

"Well, yeah, of course I do." Gohan said. "Anyway, I'm going to go crash Vegeta's training." And with that he hurried to the GR, leaving Bulma in tears fro his words.

* * *

Upon Gohan's entrance to the GR, he was met with a blast aimed straight for his face. Dodging it he went to the changing chamber and reemerged clad in a royal blue and gold armor.

"Hey, Vegeta, did your tail grow back. I heard last night was the great moon." Gohan asked/ teased.

Scowling, Vegeta responded, "No, I'm too old for my tail to regrow by moon."

"Well something weird happened to mine." Gohan said while turning to show Vegeta his tail.

"What's the difference?" Vegeta asked, not noticing the obvious difference.

"My red and brown patches are bigger!" Gohan exclaimed, annoyed.

"What, how is that possible? That shouldn't happen." Vegeta shouted, surprised and shocked at such happening.

"I don't know, I just woke up this morning and found it like this." Gohan said.

"Oh, by the way, I've meaning to ask, why have you not been visiting the past few months?" Vegeta inquired, curious as to why his sparing partner had come to visit.

"Well the first month I've been training and training care of my mother, as you should already know. The former was through a technique I learned from Tien. And for the two weeks past, because of the fatigue of both actions, I was 'knocked out' for the period and only woke up today because of the great moon." Gohan explained.

"What does the moon have to do with you getting up?" Vegeta asked, completely lost at the connection.

Realizing his slip, Gohan tried his best to dismiss the subject. "I don't know, maybe it gave me energy. Anyway, let's forget about that and train." And without giving Vegeta time respond or even get into a stance he charged.

* * *

The two months of his mother's second 'Dimester' went by relatively fast in comparison to the first two, since this time Gohan eased up on the training and focused more on helping his mother, which he found out was another set of training on it's own.

He still trained with Vegeta often, since his mother always wanted to talk with Bulma and so they continued to plan for their revenge. They had decided to go through with the first phase during Hercule's next broadcast, which they found out was the next day.

Gohan was sitting in the living watching the television when suddenly the channel changed and on came the face of the baboon. At his sight, Gohan shot up from his seat and flew out the door. On his way to the studio where he sensed Hercule to be, he met up with Vegeta and they both sped up and flew to the station in silence.

* * *

"Yeah, that's right, I'm the best!" Hercule's boisterous voice sounded from his studio room. "Those other guys from the Cell Games are nothing but dirty cheap, trick using frauds. Especially that…!"

"Frauds, huh, wow." A voice from nowhere sounded. "Hercule I'd advise you to stop making fun of us, or you _will_ face the consequences."

"Hercule, sir, what's going on? What's happening?" a random reporter asked.

"Uhh…ah, oh, it's just those trick users; they rigged the place!" Hercule said, not wanting to look scared on public television. "Hey, you!" he shouted looking at the camera. "If you want something to say, say it to my face!"

"Gladly." The voice said again. Suddenly two figures appeared in front of the camera.

* * *

Far away, up on Mount Poaz(sp?) Chichi was drinking tea while watching Hercule, when suddenly the two figures appeared on the screen. She did a spit take, "Waa!?"

* * *

Down in West City, at a famous corporation known as Capsule Corp., a famous and beautiful blue haired scientist was also watching the program when the two figures appeared. "ERR…VEGETA!" Her voice sounded throughout the entire city.

* * *

Back at the studio, Hercule was shaking in his boots. "Hello." The smaller and obviously the leader of the two said. "Hi, I'm who you people came to know as 'the delivery boy'. I came here today because I have had it with Hercule's constant bash of my friends and I. this is a warning for him to stop! Thank you for your time." He began to levitate to leave, but seemed to remember something.

"Oh, right, you're coming with me!" he said while pointing to the only girl in the studio. He then picked her up bridal style and flew away, his partner not far behind him.

A few minutes later, Gohan arrived at home, landed and entered the house. "Mom, I'm home!" he shouted and winced a little at his out voice because his ears were still ringing from all the… "Hey, what do you think you're doing!", "I said put me down!" and "My father, when he finds me, is going to beat the crap out of you trick using freaks!". It was so annoying!

"Gohan Son, you're in big trouble young man!" Chichi screamed while walking from the kitchen. At the threshold between the two he halted in her red fiery tracks…only to begin on a blue one, "Gohan, why is that girl in your hand and in the HOUSE!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I know some of you guys wanted more action in that last part with Hercule, but that will come later. Remember the tournament.**

**Anyway, at the beginning of the story I wanted to turn Videl into a saiyan, but I've decided to let you take the vote.**

**Videl becoming a saiyan**

**Pros: It hurts Hercule more when he finds out, she'll be stronger, and it'll help when they're in space (not a spoiler, check summary)**

**Con: I really wracked my brain and I could think of any. (If any of you have one that would be relevant to this story, tell me via pm. I make sure to add it)**

**Videl staying human**

**Pro: she'll develop slower meaning Gohan can teach her more.**

**Cons: the opposite of all saiyan Videl Pros.**


End file.
